When Anger Turns into Love
by Pure-Neko
Summary: What will happen when Inuyasha thinks Kagome fooled with Kouga? Rated R for lemon
1. Default Chapter

It was such a beautiful, sunny day as Kagome perched on her balcony with a lovely yellow sun hat and sun dress on. The wind blew her hair swiftly, as she looked up upon the blue sky with clouds floating gracefully above her.  
  
The day was just about perfect.  
  
As she turned around, she saw Inuyasha standing in front of the glass balcony door. "Aren't you ready yet, bitch?" He asked sounding quite pissed off. "Humph." Replied Kagome, and with that, she walked inside stomping past him. With an annoyed sigh, Inuyasha walked inside with Kagome as well.  
  
Kagome stood beside her bed packing in clothes, and stuff as Inuyasha sat down on her bed, staring at the floor. Kagome knew it wasn't Inuyasha's fault he thought what he though.  
  
"Inuyasha...I have nothing to hide about Kouga, you should learn to trust me more. That night... " Kagome started, "That night, when you found me in Kouga's cave...half-naked...I don't know what happened, I don't remember anything. You have to believe me. Please." "Great excuse, too bad I'm not listening to it." Inuyasha said harshly as he got up and started for the door.  
  
Repulsed, Kagome followed Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Stop acting like a jerk! You know I would never do that to you! If you count me as a friend, then at least be mature enough to trust me!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha stopped and turned around. "You're right. Why do I care if you two did anything anyway? Remember, all I need you for is to sense the jewel shards. It's not like I care for you or anything. Go with Kouga. Who cares? Now, if you'll hurry up, the others are waiting." And with that, he left for the well.  
  
Dumbfounded, Kagome stood there. Tears started to well up in her eyes. What just happened? He...Inuyasha...said all he needed me for was to sense the jewel shards? Stubborn as he is, this is harsh. Kagome thought to herself. Tears just kept on spilling and spilling. She couldn't stop it.  
  
As Inuyasha walked to the well, he felt regretful of what he said to Kagome. It's still her fault. She probably was fooling around with Kouga. Then, just then, he realized something.  
  
He was jealous.  
  
But, what was he to do? After he had been so ruthless to Kagome, she'll probably hate him for the rest of her life.  
  
As Kagome and Inuyasha came out of the well, it was about night time in Inuyasha's era, and Shippou, Sango, and Miroku were all waiting in a small hut. "Kagome!!! You're back!!" Shippou announced, as he hopped into the schoolgirl's arms. "Yeah..." She replied, as she smiled softly at the fox demon.  
  
Kagome was looking out at the stars outside of the hut as Sango approached her. "He's still jealous of Kouga, isn't he?" Sango asked her, as she swayed her hands past the green grass. "Jealous of Kouga? Not likely. He's much more pissed than jealous."  
  
Kagome looked down at her denim skirt as she cupped her hands together. "But, even I don't know what happened. One minute I was cooking ramen, and then I ended up in Kouga's cave, half-naked. But...if Kouga did do something...I would have felt it, wouldn't I? It would have hurt for sure, but I felt nothing." Kagome felt tears choking up again. "I just wished that Inuyasha would learn to trust me more."  
  
"Inuyasha's quite stubborn. But, whatever he said to you, he wouldn't have meant it. Hell, he probably regrets it. But, that's just what I think. See, I was pissed at Miroku for groping some girls when you and Inuyasha were gone, but...now I forgive him. Same concept with you and Inuyasha."  
  
"But...at least Miroku trusts you." Kagome said with tears spilling out.  
  
"Kagome, don't cry." She handed her friend a handkerchief as Kagome wiped her tears.  
  
"Just...go and talk to him, and sort things out. He'll listen."  
  
With a bit of hope, Kagome nodded and headed for the hut. She walked inside and spotted Miroku and Shippou sleeping peacefully. But, she didn't see Inuyasha.  
  
Worried, she ran outside and headed for the woods. "Inuyasha!" She shouted. Her heart was beating fast with concern as she kept on running and running. "Inuyasha! Where are you?" More tears spilled out her eyes as she looked in every direction. Finally, out of breath, she stopped and kneeled down in the fresh dirt. "Inuyasha, where are you?" She whimpered.  
  
Then, she heard a splashing noise, as though from water. She peered over some tall and short bushes and blushes wildly. Her eyes opened up slowly as her mouth opened a bit.  
  
There, behind the bushes was a big lake with a small waterfall and in the center was Inuyasha, bathing himself in the cold, welcoming water. His silver hair shone in the moonlight, as his golden eyes brought out his skin tone, making him look desirable.  
  
Trying not to make any noise, Kagome squatted there, blushing while holding her mouth. Inuyasha turned quickly, and sniffed. I smell human blood. He thought to himself. Kagome's blood. "Kagome, I know you're there. Come out." Not knowing what to do, Kagome squatted there for a minute, and then stood up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, as his eyes were full of lust, and curiosity.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Kagome said, as she stepped forward a little, being careful she didn't make a wrong move.  
  
"Go ahead." He said. "Um, I'll wait until you finish bathing." Kagome replied.  
  
"Fine." And Kagome waited until he was done.  
  
The two of them walked into a grassy plain and sat down. "Inuyasha..." Kagome started, "The truth is, Kouga and I didn't do anything...at least, if he did, I would have known. You don't have to believe me, but I'm telling the truth." Kagome said, as she turned away.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered, "I'm sorry for saying those harsh things to you earlier, but...I was just so pissed off."  
  
"I understand." Kagome said, as she looked up at the sky. "Also, I want to show you something." Inuyasha said.  
  
Curiously, Kagome replied, "What is it?"  
  
Just then, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and hugged her gently. Blushing, Kagome's heart beat was faster than ever. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's brown eyes as she did with his golden eyes. "In...Inuyasha?" She asked.  
  
As the moment grew longer, Inuyasha leaned over and touched Kagome's lips with his own. Shocked, Kagome sat there, not knowing what to do. Then, she kissed him back.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Anticipation

Hi. Read. Review. I update. Thank you.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered as she touched his cheek lightly. She didn't know what to do next. The half dog demon she had been holding her feelings for, for so long...just, in one romantic moment, kissed her.

"Kagome...as much as I want to believe you, the situation I caught you in...and what Kouga said...it's too much of a coincidence." Inuyasha looked down with his bangs covering his eyes, overshadowing them. 'That's right. When I awoke, I heard Kouga talking to Inuyasha. He said...that...' And Kagome's thoughts reminded her of something...a flashback...that night in the cave...

((Kagome appears to be sitting up and covering herself with Kouga's jacket.))

Inuyasha: KAGOME! What happened???!!

Kouga: Ha, shut up you mutt. I own Kagome now. She's my woman.

Inuyasha: FEH. You say that every time you see her. Why in the hell would you think I'd believe you now?

Kouga: Why else? You know, I'd think you'd have some experience with her. But I guess I was wrong. She was as fresh as a virgin. No scent of your dirty half demon blood on her anywhere. Including...

She was as fresh as a virgin. No scent of your dirty half demon blood on her anywhere. Including...That single sentence explained it all. Inuyasha heard it, Kagome heard it, and Kouga said it. But, why should they believe him?

"INUYASHA!" She shouted, and then stood up. "If you didn't believe me, still, then why did you kiss me?! Was that some joke to you?!" She asked, pretty pissed, of course. "Well if you weren't so weak, then Kouga wouldn't have carried you to his cave, you idiot!!!" He shouted as well.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said quietly. He was still sitting, and then looked up. Immediately, his face turned a bright shade of cherry. "KAGOME! What are you doing??" He asked nervously. She was stripping in front of him.

He turned the opposite direction while shutting his eyes tightly and covering them with his hands as Kagome took her skirt off. Now, she had nothing on but a bra and her underwear. She sat down and crawled over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha...I have nothing to hide. If you don't believe my words, then believe yourself. You leave me no choice." She unstrapped her bra and leaned closely to him.

"KAGOME, HAS THAT FREAKING WOLF DEMON RUBBED HIS IDIOTICNESS ON YOU?? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING???" He shouted, while trying to crawl away. He did manage, and then noticed Kagome wasn't following him. So he turned around, and saw Kagome kneeled while crying quietly. So he went back and stood in front of Kagome. "What do you think you were doing? Trying to put yourself in that position? You're not dirty, are you Kagome?"

"Inuyasha..." She looked up and indeed, she was crying. Her eyes were red and swollen. "I want you...I want you...I want you to..." Inuyasha waited impatiently for those words to escape her mouth. Then, out came..."Check me."

Now he was confused. Well, not entirely. If she meant what he thought she meant, then...

"Kagome...you don't mean..." He hesitated, wanting her to speak. "YES! I do mean that! Inuyasha, if you didn't believe what I said, I want you to check me! You are half dog demon, right? So if you find any of Kouga's scent on my body, then you'll know that I'm lying. Which I'm not." She waited for his reply, and then he started to take off his red yukata. 'He's really doing it...' Kagome thought while watching him. He laid his outer coat (which was the red yukata) down on the grass as a blanket. Then, he pushed Kagome so she'd lie down on the red yukata. "Kagome..." he whispered.

Lemon chapter coming up!!! I'll update soon! O


End file.
